comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Masterson (Earth-616120)
History Childhood Growing up, Eric wasn't very good at anything except getting in trouble. He wasn't very smart, and he got angered easily. The first time he got into a physical fight was in the seventh grade, in the middle of his science class. Somebody else continuously called him an "idiot" and a "loser" until he couldn't handle himself any longer. He beat the kid up and got himself suspended. This angered his mother, but his father brushed it off like it was nothing, just as he did everything else in Eric's life. After getting into two more fights, and insulting a teacher, Eric was expelled so his mother began home schooling him, and his father decided to finally teach him how to be a man. How to be a Man His father soon began taking him everywhere with him. He would allow Eric to drink and fight whoever he wanted. Soon enough, his parents got divorced. His mother attempted to claim sole custody of Eric, but his father won in the court and earned the maximum amount of time with him. Eric was still reluctant to follow his father's teachings. He soon learned how to shoot a gun, and when he went hunting, his father encouraged him to kill a deer, but Eric couldn't bring himself to kill it. His father, who was obviously drunk, got mad at Eric and began demanding that he kill the deer. Eric blindly fired the gun, but he accidentally fired a bullet right into his father's chest, which killed him instantly. Eric abandoned the gun and ran. Orphanage Not long after running away, Eric was discovered by the police, and they soon discovered who he was, and they informed him his mother died in a fire, and he would be placed in an orphanage. Eric freaked out and tried to run away, but he was forced to go into the orphanage, where he figured he would never be adopted. Several times he and his fellow orphans tried to escape but they were never successful, and every time the cruel orphanage would punish them, but Eric wouldn't let them break him. He would never stop trying to escape from the orphanage, but they would never stop trying to catch him. The Foster Family Eventually Eric and some of his fellow orphans were all adopted by the Foster family. Eric found it funny how their last name was "Foster" when they were a foster family. But their daughter, Jane, just brushed off Eric's comments and was determined to become friends with him, but he was reluctant to let anyone in. As he got older, Jane got closer to getting him to open up. Eventually, she became the first person to find out that he killed his father. At first Jane was horrified, but she eventually understood the circumstance he was in, but one of his fellow orphans overheard and he told the Fosters. Before Eric could wait around to discover his punishment, he didn't bother grabbing his very few things, and he ran far away, never planning to look back. Running from the Police The Cave and the Hammer Becoming Thor Return to the Fosters The Marooned Chitauri Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-616120 Category:Heroes of Earth-616120 Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Titans (Earth-616120) Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Electrokinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Space Survival Category:Versions of Thor